The present invention relates to apparatus for moulding building materials and, particularly, for moulding concrete where the curing of the concrete is accelerated by the application of heat.
Heretofore, heated molds or form panels for containing and curing poured concrete have been provided by large hollow panels. The panels must provide a large surface area against which the concrete is poured so that the number of such panels required to define the mold for the concrete is not excessive. The larger size of these panels alone dictate that they must be bulky and heavy. Furthermore, in the past, where the panels are heated so that heat is delivered to the wet concrete accelerating the curing process, the panels have been hollow to provide space inside the panel for tubing and other conduits that carry steam pipes. For example, one panel of this type provides a shell and a web or cover on top of the shell, the outside of web being the surface against which the concrete is poured and the shell defining the passages that contain the steam pipes. These panels require external reenforcement to maintain the shell rigid and so the complete structure including the reinforcing is sometimes found to be excessively bulky and heavy which, of course, adds to the difficulties of erecting the panels to provide a form for the concrete and then later tearing down the panels to use them again after the concrete has cured. To these difficulties are added the necessary time and effort to connect steam sources to the individual panels and, then disconnect when the panels are taken down.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a modular type heated mold panel for concrete which provides a relatively large heated surface against which the concrete is poured, the panel having sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand the rigors of in situs use, but lighter in weight and less bulky then heated panels of the same size used in the past.